


olio

by Lexigent



Series: Word of the Day Drabbles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>olio<br/>1. A mixture of heterogeneous elements; hodgepodge.<br/>2. A dish of many ingredients.<br/>3. A medley or potpourri, as of musical or literary selections; miscellany.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	olio

John loves London because it’s the whole world packed into a travel-sized box. Take a turn down an alleyway and you might find yourself somewhere you’ve never been before, even if you’ve lived here for most of your life.  
Most people don’t even seem to notice their surroundings. They’re always on the run to somewhere else. The Tube makes it impossible for them to truly appreciate the city. John Watson likes taking cabs, but even more than that, he likes walking. He walks slower than most other people these days, but he sees a myriad of adventures around every corner.


End file.
